


Cuddling with a Yandere (Swap)Papyrus

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Series: Reader Inserts [17]
Category: Undertail - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Control Issues, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Papyrus (Undertale) Has Issues, Reader-Insert, Trapped, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Yandere, Yandere Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: You and Papyrus have been together for some time when there are a few... noticeable issues that you start to become aware of:1) He doesn't trust other monsters around you2) He doesn't trust the outside3) He's controlling4) You are now stuck in his web of love and rage, comfort and discomfortWhere did the lazy, comedic skeleton go that you once fell in love with.





	Cuddling with a Yandere (Swap)Papyrus

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the Yandere Swap Papyrus headcanons by tkskullwrites (Tumblr)

“Oh, sweetheart, where do you think yer goin’?” the familiar sleepy drawl asked you.

You froze, hand still on the doorknob. Shit.  He had woken up.  And right when you had finished unlocking the doors.  You had known that it was too good to be true when Stretch had fallen asleep in front of the TV. The way his sockets had fluttered as he snored showed you that he was only taking a light doze, not the deep sleep that you had been hoping he was.

The couch creaked as the tall, lanky monster stood up and started walking towards you. Shit, you hadn’t answered.  As you turned towards him, you plastered a smile on your cheeks.  It was too large, showed too much tooth, and it was already hurting your cheeks, but perhaps he wouldn’t notice. The skeleton monster had paused, cocking his head, unlit cigarette clenched between his teeth, and regarding you.  He was already concerned.  This was bad. “Just checking the weather outside,” you told him brightly.  “Blue said today during breakfast that it was beautiful weather.  That it was starting to warm up and the snow melt.  I didn’t mean to disturb you though.  I’m sorry.”

Stretch’s eye lights were dull as he looked you over, the once warm orange light lacking any sort of humorous or mischievous glint that they once held.  He seemed to be almost debating with himself over something. Was he going to touch you?  Yell and scream?  Attempt to argue against reason?  He had a cold aura about him, one that made your knees shake.  Trying to avoid gulping, you opened the door wide, gesturing to outside.  In the Underground, the “sun” was bright and shining, the snow that the machines had manufactured slowly melting away.  By all means, it looked like a gorgeous spring day.  Again, you smiled at him.  “See? Blue was right.  We should go out and do something. Build a snowman or fort.  Have some fun.”

Even as the words left your mouth, you felt him seize your arm and pull you back from the door, hearing the slight movement of mechanisms as he relocked the door.  “Maybe so, but it is best to enjoy from within the house.  Less danger that way, sugar,” he told you, relocking the large deadbolt on the door.  “Besides, you can see the outside from the windows. Is that not enough?”

You froze, thrown off the mental script for a second or two.  What could you say to him?  Everything that you wanted to say, everything that was biting your tongue and lips would cause him to fly into a rage.

And, by Asgore’s beard, you didn’t want That to happen again. 

You gulped as you looked up at your much taller boyfriend.  He had all the power here.  And he damn well knew it.

“I wanted more,” you admitted to him, weighing your words carefully. No rage you prayed.  “It’s so stuffy and hot in here, it makes me want to do nothing but sleep all day.  I was hoping to encourage us to go outside and play like we used to. Or, at the very least, let a breeze through. Get some of the dead air out.”

His eye lights narrowed at you, listening to your words carefully as you spoke. When he let out that soft whoosh of breath, his breath laced with the smell of smoke and honey, you couldn’t help but feel the smallest spark of hope rise in your chest.  “Is that what you really want, honey?” he asked you.  Without hesitating, you nodded.  Yes.  Perhaps he was coming around.  You wanted to go outside.  To play, to breathe, to be free. 

Perhaps this dangerous persona that he seemed to have grown overnight was finally disappearing.

“Well if you wanted to nap, you could have just told me.  Or snuggled up close to me as I slept.  I would have gotten the message loud and clear.”  Reaching down, Stretch picked you up, tossing you over his shoulders like a bag of potatoes, and carrying you back to the couch.

You felt your world pause and crack for a second as you tried to determine what had just happened.  No… you wanted to leave.  Go out.  Be free of your controlling boyfriend.  This had gone on too far.  “Put me down!” you ordered him, squirming in his hold.  “Put me down right this instant!”

There was a small chuckle.  “As you wish, my dear,” he said.  He dropped you.

Of course there was no danger to you getting hurt.  He had made sure of that.  You may annoy him with all your attempts to go outside and see other monsters and friends, but he still loved you.  In his own, perverted way of course but yes, he still loved you.

Before you could scramble to your feet, he was draped over you, hands around your waist, head in your lap. He snuggled into you, loudly purring, a single eye light on you.

A challenge.

“Stretch, get off of me.  You know that this isn’t what I wanted.”  You began to wiggle, trying to get out from under him.

He interrupted you again, holding you still.  “Whaddya squirmin’ for?  You said that you wanted to cuddle or sleep.  So here we are, on the couch, cuddling and relaxing.  I won’t force you to nap if you don’t want to but I’m not letting you go anytime soon. Just lay back and enjoy this.  After all, you’re very comfortable.” There was that annoying smug smirk across his cheeks as he nestled into your stomach, holding tight to you.

To his prize.

You pushed uselessly at his shoulders. “Stretch, get off of me.  Seriously this is ridiculous. I…”

There was a loud, warning growl as Stretch sat up, looking up at you.  The room seemed to darken around the two of you, become colder.  The way he stared at you… there was nothing kind and loving about it.  There was only barely contained fury.  He was gritting his teeth, his arms shaking slightly.  He was not happy.  He gave a loud exhale.  “What is so ridiculous about cuddling with me?  Please tell me, before I get the wrong idea.”  His voice was cold, so cold.  You could almost see his breath frosting in the air.

Where had that laughing, cheerful monster gone?

“It’s just… I… I can’t get comfortable.” You heard yourself say to him.  “This couch is… this couch is….” You were stumbling for words, trying to placate him.

In an instant, sunshine returned to the room and the chill was gone.  “Is the couch too small?” he asked you, looking concerned. 

Seizing the opportunity, you nodded.  “Yes!  You’re absolutely right.  The couch is much too small for the two of us to cuddle like we want.”

He was smiling at you, a ghost of the monster that he used to be.  “Why didn’t you just say so?  I can fix that, beautiful.”  There was no time to ask questions.  He sat up, pulling you into his lap, pulling you close to him and teleporting.  “My bed is much more comfortable after all.”

You felt panic beginning to take over again as darkness took over.  No… his bedroom was worse than the rest of the house.  At least in the living room you could catch glimpses of the outside world, make your plans to escape.  His room was like a lost universe all on its own.  The black hole where all hope goes to die.

“Quit thrashing,” he ordered as the two you landed on top of the overly soft mattress that he called a bed. “You wanted to nap and nap only.  I won’t try any funny business, I promise.” His fingers seized your chin, holding you close and steady as he leaned close to your ear. “Unless, of course, you want me to,” he gave a harsh purr to your ear. He pressed close to your rump, showing that he was more than a little willing to try something with you.

You began to panic, pushing away from him and hyperventilating.  Feet pushed him back, hands pulled at his arms.  Your chest was heaving as you fought with him. “No!” you shouted to him, attempting to scramble backwards.  “No!”

The skeleton held you tightly, holding you as close as he could, taking all your kicks and slaps.  “You know, I think you’re more than a little cranky.  I think that a nap is a great idea.  Keep thrashin’ around like that and I’m going to put you down for one.”

Efforts now doubled, the threat was real.  You began to push back against his grip, attempting to free yourself.

It didn’t work.

Giving a mighty sigh, fingers travelled to the base of his neck.  “Lights out, sweet pea,” he told you, a gentle pinch instantly stilling you.  “Perhaps when you wake up, you’ll be more agreeable and understanding…”

The world went dark for you.


End file.
